Natures Best
by totalweirdojess
Summary: Imagine well these are all poems I had to write for school so lets just pretend Bella wrote them.


Who Am I?

I like reading so much that I think I'm going crazy.

Sometimes to clear my mind I sew, until I start to feel lazy.

First I went to Bethany then to Wattles.

Hamilton, now Boulan there are times when I feel like a herd of cattle.

Tofu will never be my favorite food, or leafy salads.

I'll always pass on eggs, and I will always hate Ballads.

Liking things is hard for some, but it comes easy to me.

For I like puppies, kittens, books, honey, and currently the number three.

My ethnicity is hard to understand, for I am Asian.

Yet, at the same time I am Caucasian.

Brown eyes are pasted to my face, and I own two left feet.

Which seem to trip over themselves on the street?

I have many travels so I'll just name a few, Canada and Denmark were nice.

Greenland, Iceland, and Scotland which felt like ice.

Family is something I have a lot of, they are all fun loving (at least on my dad's side.)

Mom's side is horrid because they tease me for my love of books.

Violin and piano are the instruments I play.

Soccer also takes up parts of my day.

People I shall heal.

And that's a deal.

FCA's  Jessica Stevens 1.5 Similes 10-10-10 hrs. 4 & 6

3. Spelling

4. Illustrations

Autumn

Autumn comes in,

As fast as a flying ribbon.

Turning the warm air,

Into a cool, crisp breeze.

Leaves change colors,

Dancing in the wind like a ballerina.

Floating in the air,

Are leaves gently falling to the ground.

School starts,

And the steady sound of shoes slapping the sidewalk.

Steady as a heartbeat,

Fruit is picked one by one.

The bitter cold sets in,

And cheeks start to seem as pink the tulips that are being planted.

Jack Frost keeps visiting me,

Gnawing on my nose with teeth that feel as sharp as razors.

The trees and the ground,

Become as barren as the Great Plains.

Autumn changes as time goes,

Tossing and turning up a storm.

FCA's  Jessica Stevens 1.5 Personifications 10-10-10 hrs.4 & 6

3. Spelling

4. Illustration

The Desk

On the desk a pencil sat longingly,

For it wanted to be used.

Eraser bits littered the desk,

Fighting to take over.

Pens scraped the soft wood,

Angry because they were not used.

Squabbling on the surface were two rubber bands,

Trying to get untangled from each other.

FCA's  Jessica Stevens 1.6 Metaphors 10-10-10 hrs.4 & 6

3. Spelling

4. Color Illustration

Inspired by Jack London's White Fang

The Wild

The wild,

Is an unforgiving labyrinth,

That you may never escape.

Once you are in its clutches,

You are a caged bird,

Struggling seeking freedom.

Wilderness,

Is a wolf,

Ferocious and dangerous.

Nature is,

A boulder,

Almost impossible to break.

The Wild,

Is a hawk,

Forever searching,

For its next victim.

It is a magician,

Tricking you into entering it,

Swallowing you whole,

Into the vast beauty,

They call nature.

FCA's Jessica Stevens

Complete sentences 10/27/10

Key/labels hrs. 4 & 6

Parts of spelling/Wordskills words

Spelling

Guinevere's Curse

It was the average sunny day in the small town of Glimmer, because everyone was having fun with Guinevere. She appeared to be the average pumpkin. Plump, orange, round, but on the inside she was a cheerful bubbly pumpkin, who had no intention of doing harm. But when she was still a young pumpkin just released from the pumpkin patch, a witch came and screeched out the worst curse any pumpkin could ever get. The witch screeched to her "So you're the little pumpkin who overpowered my mushrooms so know I shall bestow a curse on you, for whenever you giggle the person closest to you will DIE! MWA HA HA HA!" She cackled as she flew off into the distance. So Guinevere, not believing the witch, giggled at the insanity that had just occurred. Then her best friend Glendora just dropped dead on the floor.

Key 

Personification is Blue

Metaphors are Navy Blue

Wordskills words are Red

Vivid Verbs are purple

Ever since the curse was bestowed on her everyone avoided her, making her a miserable pumpkin, and since everyone avoided her she had to abandon her dream of becoming a veterinarian, a radiologist, or even an orthopedist, and going to school. But one day Guinevere lucked out, because she came across a dwarf, whose leg was wedged under a log, so she helped him out and received one wish. "May I have this curse lifted? Guinevere asked. "Ah, no I cannot do that but there is someone who can." stated the dwarf. "Oh please tell me please "begged Guinevere. "Okay, well you have to go visit Eudaric the Rain man, and ask him, he'll know "said the dwarf. Guinevere turned to run but the dwarf called out "wait you still have a wish! ". Guinevere turned, thought for a moment and said "okay so I wish you to zap me to Eudaric the Rain man straight away ". "Miracles come, miracles go take this pumpkin to Eudaric the Rain Man" chanted the dwarf. In a flash Guinevere found herself in a forest where the trees whispered her name, and the wind clawed at her body turning her into a pumpkin popsicle. She stepped forward then it hit her, she was in the forest of death. That cheating little evil… thought Guinevere. While walking down the path to where she was zapped, Guinevere fell asleep, a bear in hibernation. The wind wrapped her up and swallowed her whole, as she awoke and screamed. No one heard her screams that night. They never found a trace of Guinevere, no one tried very hard because they were afraid of the curse, they thought if they tried to find her then they would get the curse. Just like Guinevere. 


End file.
